Do You Wanna Be My Friend?
by Michelle Lacie Kat
Summary: Thorin sighed, he would not fight against his sister and he wasn't too sure he wanted to. The girl was a child and children needed to be loved and cared for, it mattered not that she was not a dwarf for she needed them. She needed a family. "Then she shall stay."
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Wanna Be My Friend?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Child**_

_**A/N: I do not own the Hobbit or any characters of the series past Alyss or any characters not recognized from the series. Alyss is my original character and therefore my property, you steal I kill. Enjoy!**_

Thorin heard a soft whimper of a child, the sound he heard many of times while watching his nephews that even with his aging hearing he could still catch wind of. He had not once confused the sound like his young nephews did and urgently he followed its trace. The whimper was of pain and he knew it would strike him guilty if he let the suffering of anyone continue, even more so a child whom is defenseless.

"What is it Uncle?" Fili and Kili had joined Thorin on a trip to a human village to buy their mother a special gift for her birthday, two moons from now. They all were happily returning some pretty jewels they planned on using to make her a necklace when Kili heard an odd sound that was remotely familiar.

Thorin did not answer, for fear they would scare whom they were hearing. He did ask them to wait for him though. "Just in case." He answered before they could voice their confusion and displeasure.

Thorin slowly entered the bush where the sound originated from, the whimper grew slightly louder. "Come out little one." he cooed softly, "We will not hurt you."

He heard a small rustle of leave, "Pwomise?"

He felt a small smile tug at his lips, "Promise."

There was more rustling and a few snaps of sticks and twigs before a small child appeared before him. Small and covered in dirt, Thorin almost could not tell what kind of being it was or what sex either. He did assume that it was a girl, for she had look innocence that even a male child could not posses.

"What is your name little one?" he asked softly, afraid he may still scare the young child despite gaining her trust. She opened her mouth to answer but a fit of coughs came out instead. She grabbed at her ribs as she heaved for air. Thorin recognized what was wrong with the girl and felt fear run through him. Thorin quickly picked the girl up and carried her back to where Fili and Kili still stood, though they were probably close to deciding on following Thorin. Thorin knew that he could not wait for Oin to arrive once they reached the settlement, so he sent the boys out ahead of him.

"Go fetch Oin!" he ordered, "Take him back to your mother and have him ready to treat a small girl."

Fili, recognizing the urgency in his uncle's voice, grabbed Kili's arm and they hurried back home to do as they were told.

"Brother." Kili called from behind his brother, "Let me go home to mother."

"What?" Fili responded over his shoulder, "Uncle wants us to get Mister Oin,"

"But Mum will panic with all this if she is unprepared and I can help clear a working space for Mister Oin." Kili reasoned, despite being his twenties Kili could occasionally be wiser than Fili, "You fetch Mister Oin, let me go to Mum."

Fili quickly took in his brother's word and nodded, "Go."

Kili darted to where their small house stood while his brother took another path that led to where Oin lived. Kili could definitely feel his little legs throb slightly under the speed he was setting but he payed no mind.

"Mum!" Kili slightly threw himself into the house, something Dis was use to when the brothers were chasing each other. "Mum, we need to clear the table!"

Dis, having just settled by the fire to await her kins' return, was confused at her panting child. "What is the matter Kili?"

"Uncle found a hurt little girl and he wants Mister Oin to look at her here!" Kili panted, "We need to clear the table for Mister Oin."

Dis quickly did so, if Thorin took pity on another being to the point he would bring them here and demand Oin, then this must have been serious. Luckily, all she had on the table was her kettle from when she made tea early.

"Kili," Dis knelt down to her youngest, "I need you fetch me some blankets just in case."

Kili nodded and headed to the back of house to search for some extra blankets they kept for cold nights. As Kili searched for blankets, Fili arrived with Oin.

"Where is this child Fili told me about." Oin asked, grateful to find that the table was cleared for him.

Dis shrugged, "With Thorin still, I'm sure. He has not come here yet."

"Then let me take this opportunity to prepare." He quickly set about herbs and small leather bags all about the table as Dis prepare both cold and warm water in two basins. Kili had also returned with some blankets as Dis asked.

"Fili, help Kili spread them on the floor." Oin said over his shoulder, "That way our little sickling has a place to be."

The brother set to work, managing to get three warm blankets spread when Thorin finally arrived, with Dwalin and Balin in tow.

"Thank Durin you're ready!" Thorin sighed as he laid the girl down, her coughs were now coming with some blood. "I think she's caught a rather nasty cold."

Oin hurried to her, placing her hand on her sweating forehead. She was burning. "I need some water to make the tea with." Oin turned to Thorin, "She will live but she will be weak for awhile."

Thorin nodded as Dis poured the hot water she had into another kettle. Under Oin's orders, the brother lightly bathed her face with the cold water to remove all the dirt and now visible dried blood on her fair face.

"How long could she have been ill?" Balin asked as he and Dwalin seated themselves beside the kneeling King. "Days?"

"For a mere cold to get this bad?" Oin answered, "I'd say she's been ill for maybe a week, who knows how long she could have been out there by herself."

"Her clothes suggest longer than a week." Dwalin noted, having known what it felt like to be out in the wilderness just like Thorin. "She must not have family if she's alone."

Thorin nodded, "She will need us. She is far to skinny and light to be alone, even more so she is too young."

Fili listened intently on the three older dwarrow's conversation, he wasn't sure why but he truly felt fear for the young girl. He did not like to see anyone suffer, his brother especially, but this girl was just so tiny and weak that he felt like she was their responsibility. Kili seemed to feel the same way as he almost looked heartbroken.

"Why is she couching up blood?" Kili asked softly to Oin, "Does it mean she's gonna die?"

The older dwarf shook his head, "No laddie. It means she's been coughing too much and her body cannot handle it."

Kili accepted the answer but still feared for the girl. "There are lots of dried blood on her," he mumbled loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Could someone have hurt her?"

No one considered that possibility, not even Thorin. Thorin made his way to the girl, for this whole time she had finally fallen asleep. Lifting her crusted shirt, he found small cuts and bruises in the shape of fingers. Someone had handled her rather roughly.

"Perhaps she is a runaway?" Balin suggested.

"Maybe..." Thorin thought back to how cautious and yet still trusting she was. She could not have been attacked by any men so maybe it wasn't abuse. But then what could have happened?

"We should ask her when she wakes up." Dis said, "In the meantime, boys why don't get ready for bed."

Fili and Kili looked down at the small girl and nodded lowly, "She'll be okay right?" Kili asked hesitantly, afraid that they may say no.

"Trust me boys." Oin grinned, "She's in good hands."

Both brothers glanced at each other, knowing that she would be okay they finally left the adults to tend to the sleeping child. Once certain that the brothers were gone, Thorin asked, "How in Durin's name did she survive?"

"Such a small thing would have died." Dis added, "She must be a special little girl."

Dwalin glanced over the small girl, "Where did you find her?"

Thorin glanced at his cousin and answered, "Along the main road, she was hiding in a bush." He added how Kili was the one to hear her first, therefore stating the young dwarf deserved credit for finding her as well.

Dwalin and Balin nodded and made mental notes to visit her hiding spot in the morning, until then they needed some sleep. "We'll come back tomorrow to check on her." They promised before finally leaving.

Oin also planned on retiring for the evening. "She may need someone to watch her for the night." he said as he packed away his things, leaving only what the royal siblings would need to care for the girl.

Dis volunteered for that, "She'll be more comfortable with me since I'm a female like her."

Thorin nodded in agreement, "I'll prepare her a bed while you clean her off then?"

Dis nodded and, after waving off the dwarf medic, tended to their work. Knowing that she could not get the child in the bath, Dis decided to merely wipe away the dirt and blood and switch the girl's clothes with a night shirt that would cover her until Dis could either clean her clothes or get new ones.

Kili tugged off his sweaty tunic and replaced it with a nightshirt after cleaning himself of his sweat. Fili did the same but he added pants to his attire. Kili use to do the same but he eventually found it easier to sleep when he only had a long shirt.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kili asked softly, he did not doubt Mister Oin's skill but sometimes...

Fili hugged his brother, "She will make it and I'm sure she'll be talking tomorrow." he pulled away a bit, leaving his arm around Kili's shoulder.

Kili forced a small smile, "Okay if you say so."

Fili knew Kili was still worried but didn't push further. "Let's go to sleep, we have much to do tomorrow."

Kili groaned at that reminder, they were excused from lessons today but now they had a day's work to catch up on plus their regular lessons. "I don't wanna learn about politics, just let me shoot arrows."

Fili chuckled at his little brother's disgust at learning about their place as heirs to the throne. It wasn't so much that he hated being a prince, the royal treatment was okay, but the dark haired dwarf did not like all the lessons that came with it and how completely serious he had to be. Kili was always the fun-loving dwarf, he lived for thrills and jokes not responsibility. That was the only thing that separated the brothers really.

"Sleep tight brother." Fili ruffled the younger dwarf's hair before settling into his blankets, it was not cold enough for him to need the furs Thorin had given them.

"You too." Kili curled under his blankets, snuggling himself in hopes of falling to sleep so that he would wake in the morning and see that their guest was truly alive still.

However, sleep had not come to young Kili. His fear for the girl was overpowering, each time he closed his eye he saw her. He saw her suffering from the illness that plagues her. Haunted by the visions, Kili decided that he did not do enough for her. Quietly, he made his way to where he last saw the girl only to find that everything of her, her blankets, her being, were gone.

_Where'd she go?!_ He panicked slightly, she was there just not five minutes ago, she surely did not leave on her own. She could not have left on her own, she was asleep and possibly too tired to awake during the night. _Did mum and uncle take her to bed?_

Tip-toeing into Thorin's room, Kili found that the girl was not with the dwarf king. Making his way to Dis' room, he saw the girl curled on the floor beside Dis' bed. The only large bed in the house was Fili and Kili's, seeing as the duo could never sleep apart from each other, so it made sense that the girl would be sleeping on the floor. And that was good news to him cause he planned on sleeping with her for a bit before he began to miss Fili.

Kili silently made his way over to the sleeping girl, his mother was fast asleep so he did not fear her seeing him though he did fear waking her. She would definitely get mad at him for bothering the girl but he couldn't help it; he had to be sure she was alright.

"I remember you.." a soft voice whispered as Kili came closer. "You're..that man's...little boy..."

Kili knelled beside her, she must have woken up while he was busy trying to not bother his mother. "Thorin is my uncle." he whispered back, "and we are not men, we are dwarrow."

"Dwarrow...?" she asked, she had never heard of the word _dwarrow_ before.

"Dwarves." he corrected, remembering that some people did not know other plural of their kind. "We are dwarves."

"Oh..." she smiled, "Are dwarves always this nice?"

He returned the smile, "To each other but not as much as other races. We are not always looked upon fondly by others."

"That's..sad.."she took in a deep breath and winced, "You...your family...saved me...?"

Kili did not miss the flash of pain on her face but did not question it, instead he curled beside her and snuggled with her. "I guess so, I was afraid you'd die in our care."

"Mama..once told me," she mumbled softly, finding Kili's warmth to be soothing and greatly welcomed, "that you always heal...in the arms of...angels..."

Kili blushed at the compliment she had given his family. "What's your name?"

"Alyss." she spoke so softly that Kili almost didn't hear her.

"I'm Kili." he told her, also now finding the same warmth in her presence as she did in his. "Sleep Alyss, I'll see you in the morning."

Alyss smiled and nodded her head before falling into a deep slumber. She felt something about Kili, something that separated him from the others and she truly wanted to know what it was.

Dis had awoken the next morning to the sleeping children, shocked to see that Kili was, for once, away from Fili. It wasn't something the younger child did, in fact Dis could not recall a time where Fili and Kili were separated from one another once the latter had entered this world. It was very different to see her youngest curled so protectively around another who was not Fili. Then again, she did see the fear and almost hurt he displayed at watching the young girl suffer, all the commotion must have worried him so much that he felt the need to be reassured. Not wishing to awake the two, Dis quietly made her way to check on Fili and Thorin.

Thorin sat in the kitchen of the small house he shared with Dis, he did not want to eat just yet for there was something that continued to nag at him. The girl he found had been plaguing his thoughts, she was not a dwarf for one and that would lead to some dispute among their people but he could easily handle that. Another issue would be her family, if they are alive then they must be looking for her if not then he and his family would become her caretakers. Finally, what was she? It did not sit well with him when he thought her of the Elf kind but then again, he knew she could not even be a half breed. She was, as already stated, not a dwarf so what could she be? Man?

"Morning Thorin." Dis greeted, having just check on the still sleeping Fili. "You don't look like you got much sleep brother."

Thorin nodded in agreement, "Aye, I did not."

"The girl?" she guessed, knowing that he too was bothered by their new charge.

"I'm trying to piece together what we should do but it is hard since we know so little of her." he sighed, resting his forehead in his hand. "If she has family then we must find them and return her."

"But you saw her condition." Dis argued softly, not wanting to wake the children, "She had to have been beaten and forced to live alone, whom ever she was with prior to us cannot have her again."

Thorin looked up at his sister, she had a point and he would feel horrible about returning her to where she was unloved and neglected. "Do you wish for her to stay my sister?"

Dis hummed at the thought, she truly had always wanted a daughter and while she was blessed with two wonderful boys she did not mind another child in her care. "I believe I do Thorin and she needs us."

Thorin sighed, he would not fight against his sister and he wasn't too sure he wanted to. The girl was a child and children needed to be loved and cared for, it mattered not that she was not a dwarf for she needed them. She needed a family. "Then she shall stay."

* * *

_**New Story! And For The Hobbit! Yea! I really need to stop with all these story ideas... Anywho, I came up with the concept for a kid of our time and world to enter that of Middle-Earth only to find out that someone else had used the idea first! So no, I did not copy from her/him (though i figured that author was a girl) and I will do my best to not appear identical to her's/his. If there is someone else before me who had this idea and their story is remarkably similar to mine, just know I do not know of this and it is completely coincidental. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Wanna Be My Friend?**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Eyes Of Innocence**_

Kili woke up to silky chocolate hair tickling his face, Fili's hair was not chocolate colored nor was it soft like silk. Suddenly alarmed, Kili sat up and found that he was still laying with Alyss, who was sleeping soundly.

"Alyss..." the name left him shuddering, it felt funny to say but nonetheless it was beautiful and mysterious. Truly fitting for the girl as she was a mystery to him.

Alyss seemed to have heard her name for she awoke and stared back through half-lidded eyes, "Kili?"

"M-Morning Alyss!" he blushed slightly, finding it strange and almost enticing to look into her hazel eyes. Or perhaps it was the sun that made her eyes appear hazel for once she blinked away from the light they turned to a dark-almost black- brown. "Did you sleep well?"

She sniffled a bit but nodded, "I'm hungry."

Kili nearly laughed at her timid response, dwarves were known to just eat but she must have been raised to ask for food or she scared of them despite the fact they saved her. Regardless, Kili stood up and offered his hand, "Mum must have breakfast ready by now."

Giving him a weak smile, Alyss accepted his offer and followed him slowly to the kitchen while taking in the strange house. The house seemed so small compared to what she was use to and certainly it was not meant to accommodate the tall.

"Mum," Alyss looked forward toward Kili and realized they were standing in the kitchen and living room of the house. "Alyss is hungry."

Alyss peeked behind Kili's shoulder, seeing a female dwarf with long hair and a longer braided beard that was brown and gold. Sitting in a chair beside the table, not exactly seated at the table, was a male dwarf with long black hair with thin lines of silver and white and a smaller, trimmed beard than the female, his eyes looked worn with little youth in them.

"Alyss?" the she-dwarf asked, for a moment she had not realized that her youngest was talking about the girl they saved from death.

"Alyss," he lightly tugged her out from behind him, "our guest."

Alyss cowered away, despite the fact they were the ones who took pity on her she still feared that they would shun her away and turn a blind eye.

Smiling at the girl, Thorin approached the two children cautiously like he had when he found the girl. "You're name is Alyss?"

The small brunette nodded her head, her normally rash and quick tempered personality hid beneath a more timid and soft spoken one. "W-Who are you?" he voice became a little more than a whisper due to the fact her throat was still sore from her coughing fits.

"I am Thorin and this," he extended his hand toward Dis, "is my younger sister Dis."

Recognizing his voice and name, she smiled a bit, "You're the dwarf who brought me here." Her recollection of last night was blurry though she did remember when he found her and when she spoke to Kili.

His smile widened, "I am and you should also thank Kili, for he was the one who heard your distress."

Kili blushed under the praise of his uncle, he did not think that he contributed to her rescue since he figured that Fili would have also heard her eventually.

"I-I don't..I mean..." he stuttered under embarrassment when Alyss turned her grateful smile toward him.

Alyss and Dis giggled at his flustered appearance as Thorin chuckled, "Well, before Kili is pounced by Fili for abandoning his brother during the night let's get you something to eat." Picking up the small girl, Thorin placed her on a wooden chair.

"You should dress Kili," Dis told her youngest, who was still redder that a tomato. "after breakfast Balin and Dwalin will be taking you and Fili for your lessons."

Kili groaned but obeyed his mother, nothing scared Kili more than the consequences that followed disobedience toward Dis or Thorin. Besides, he could trick Fili into thinking he had not left him last night for a girl otherwise, the dark haired dwarfling would never hear the end of it.

Alyss watched Kili go before turning her attention to the strange smelling tea that was placed in front of her. "What's this?" she sniffed it and crunched up her nose, it smelled different from the tea her mother use to give her when she was sick."It smells funny."

Dis chuckled at the girl's partial disgust at the medical tea Oin had told her to give to the child, "You must drink it, it will help heal your throat from all the coughing you've done."

Alyss wrinkled her nose, she knew exactly what kind of tea it was now and she truly hated how those tasted. "Can I have some honey with it?" She had a terribly huge sweet tooth and preferred teas that allowed her to overdose of sugar or honey. Though some herbal teas allowed her to add some honey it never tasted the way she wanted it to. Still, some honey would be better than nothing.

Dis shook her head, "I'm sorry little one, but that would not do you much good."

Alyss whined a bit but nonetheless picked up the cup and toss all the liquid content down her throat without letting it touch her tongue.

Thorin let out a roar of laughter as he watched the girl throw back the tea, even he would admit that throat soothing teas were horrible in taste though necessary for one's health. Fili and Kili still were learning how to avoid tasting the foul medical herds but this girl seemed to already know all the hacks. It was very amusing to him.

"I never said to do that.." Dis took the cup away and while amused that the girl was trained in avoiding foul tastes she did fear that the small girl would make herself sick or choke.

"But I always do that."Alyss stated with a pout. "I don't have to drink it again right?" The way she asked made it seem like she'd do something worse to avoid repeating the event.

Thorin chuckled, carefully rubbing the girl's head, "Not for a while, unless Oin says you need to."

Before Alyss could ask who Oin was, Kili raced out from his room, followed by a wooden sword wielding Fili. "MUM!"

"Oh now what's wrong?" Dis sighed as she picked up her youngest son, away from his playfully upset older brother.

Fili pretended to be hurt but the wide grin said differently, "He left me last night, did not even bother to tell me he wanted to see our guest!" Fili poked and playfully jabbed Kili's dangling feet. "He goes to the dungeons!"

"No!" Kili laughingly cried, trying to crawl up to his mother's shoulder. "Save me mum!"

Alyss watched with a small smile though it changed to a depressed frown that caught Thorin's attention. _She must have had siblings if her reaction to the boys is like this._ He thought to himself. _Perhaps I should take her out and ask her. She seems like she wouldn't mind talking to someone._

Dis eventually managed to calm down the dueling brothers and fed them all some breakfast before Dwalin arrived.

"Where's Balin?" Dis asked, noting the absence of the older brother of her cousin.

"He went to look at the main road where Thorin found our little miss." he said, not spotting the little mouse hiding behind Thorin's leg.

"Her name is Alyss!" the brothers chirped, Fili had learned her name over breakfast and quickly gained her trust just like Kili.

Alyss moved a bit, gaining the harden Dwarf's attention. "She's up already?" he asked, surprised that she moving about just fine after what happened last night. Not even a dwarfling would be out of bed with simple cold and here she was, prancing along like nothing had hpppened. "She's strong for a little thing."

A small _**Humph!**_ sounded from her, she obviously did not like being called small. "She's got more to her than we thought." Thorin patted her head, it hardly felt weird to him that he was treating her like she was his family. It felt like she actually belonged with them. "Dis and I will have to buy her clothes today so it's a good thing that you'll be taking them." Thorin nudged his head toward the two dwarf boys.

"I'll take the boys off your hands then." Dwalin laughed, "You won't be seeing them until late tonight probably, Balin's got a lot tests waiting."

The brothers groaned and sadly waved goodbye to their family and Alyss, Kili seemed to take their departure hard as he suddenly began to miss Alyss. It was going to be a long day for both dwaflings but even more so for Kili.

Alyss suddenly felt a cold shiver run through her as Kili left her sight, it definitely bothered her that she would not be with the dwarfling despite the fact she knew she was in good hands. "Where are they going?"

Thorin and Dis heard the panic in her soft voice and it slightly confused them. "They have lessons little one." Dis replied as she entered the kitchen to clean the mess made from the morning meal. "All dwarflings have lessons."

"Lessons?" Alyss knew the word but she did not understand the context of which it was being used. "You mean school?"

"School?" Dis turned a bit with a questioning look.

Alyss nodded, she had just plopped herself in her previous chair at the table so she could watch Dis scurry around the kitchen. "Yeah, school. The place where kids like me go to learn right? Is that where they're going?" she coughed a little as she finished her question.

Thorin nodded, "Yes Alyss, they have school." The word was nothing either of the royal siblings have heard before but Thorin understood her a bit after he managed to understand that school was a place where children went to receive their lessons.

Alyss stuck her tongue out when Thorin told her the were going to school, she was not against learning new things it was the teachers she hated. How they were always impatient and acted like she should already know things she never heard of before, she had made it known to most of her elders that she'd rather sit in from of a wall than hear another teachers nagging.

"She can't leave the house in a nightshirt." Alyss snapped out of her self induced daze as Thorin and Dis talked about her clothes. "She's smaller than Kili is, she could use some of his older clothes."

Thorin let out a hearty chuckle, "In case you've forgotten my dear sister, most of Kili's old clothes are used to make fires."

Alyss tilted her head at the conversing pair, she had no idea on what the problem was so she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Thorin gave his attention to the brunette, "You need some new clothes little one, you cannot walk around in a nightshirt all day."

Alyss looked down at herself, she had not realized that she not wearing her clothes even though she wondered why she did not feel the crust of dirt on her anymore. "Oh."

"We'll just give her some of his current clothes then." Dis interrupted, "After all, I'm sure he won't mind since it is for Alyss."

Thorin smiled a bit, "Fair enough." He stood from his chair, "I will go find her something to wear and in the meantime why not show Alyss where the bath is."

Normally, Alyss hated baths as that meant she had waste precious time sitting in a tub of water that was filled with her own filthy but after days of bathing in frigged rivers and constant raining nights, she missed bathing in warm water. "Bath!"

Kili released his arrow, missing his moving target by only a mere inch. His eyes were focused on the target that moved back and forth but his mind was wandering. He missed Alyss, though he wasn't all that sure why. He understood that he was worried about her and though she was pretty much fine this morning did not mean something could not happen during the day.

"You're not yourself brother." Fili noted as he watched his brother ready another arrow. "You should already be done."

Kili sighed and lowered his bow, if his brother was standing there watching it meant their training was over. Training always ended once Fili finished. "I can't concentrate."

Fili gave a small laugh, "So I've noticed, what is bothering you?"

Kili stayed quiet as he headed toward the armory to return the bow. He really didn't have to return the bow, for it was the only one and only he used it but he felt that it belonged to everyone. "I just have a lot-"

"Stop." Fili said, already knowing that his brother was lying to him. "We are brothers Kili, sworn by blood and soul to protect each other, if something is troubling you I want to know. Do not lie to me or I cannot help you."

Kili bowed his head a bit, he felt ashamed that he tried to fool Fili. "It's Alyss, she's been on my mind since we left." he admitted.

Smiling in understanding, Fili lightly patted Kili's head, "She is strong brother, we both saw her strength this morning remember?"

Kili nodded, he did see it in her eyes that she would not let a cold get the best of her. She even said so herself when Dis asked if she weak or anything. He still wasn't so sure though, illness had taken some of the strongest of dwarves and she was not a dwarf.

"Do not worry yourself brother," Fili could feel the worry radiate off his younger brother, "I'm sure uncle will bring her over for lunch."

Kili's face brightened a bit, "You think so?"

Now Fili felt bad, he could not guarantee that would happen but Kili seemed so happy at the thought of Alyss visiting them at lunch that he forced himself to lie. "Of course, now come on. Mister Balin is waiting for us."

Kili eagerly put away his bow and hurried out to where Balin and Dwalin were discussing the elder's findings while Fili sighed and put away his practice sword. He was in serious trouble now, he needed to find a way to have Alyss at lunch or Kili would become a depressing wreck and never talk to him about anything again.

Dressed in Kili's clothes, which were too big on her and needed to be held with a sash, Alyss followed Thorin through crowds of dwarves as he led her toward where his favorite seamstress worked. Thorin had said that the she-dwarf would have her new clothes made and ready before night fall once they recorded her measurements.

"What's that?" Alyss grabbed Thorin's hand and pointed at the display of dwarvish goods. Since entering the market place she had pointed and asked about everything she saw, Thorin hadn't minded on bit and was quite happy to explain some of their trade to the girl.

"That would be dwarvish jewelery little one." Thorin told her with a proud smile. "We make those for special reasons."

"Really?" She tugged at his hand and tried to drag him toward the stand, "Can we go see them? Please?"

Thorin chuckled, he almost did not want to resist her tugs but he knew her clothes were their top priority at the moment. "After we get you clothes."

Alyss pouted but agreed, she figured he would keep his word since he was promising but at the same time, she really wanted to see the jewelery. Following him past several other stands until they left the main part of the market, Alyss began to notice that the shops looked oddly different. They looked more like stores than stands and while that was a normal sight to her, she was not sure she liked it all that much.

"Raella." Alyss looked up and saw Thorin conversing with a pretty she-dwarf. "How convenient of you to be out of the shop."

The she-dwarf laughed, her small, twin braided beard shook from her laughter. "I seemed to have gained a sixth sense for when you come looking for me Thorin. What may you need my services for this time?" Something in the she-dwarf's voice said she had been given many tasks by Thorin and knew him very well.

"I have a little one here," he gently brought Alyss in front of him so Raella could see her. "she needs new clothes and I know you have nothing on hand for someone of her small size."

Alyss squirmed under the female's curious gaze, looking up at her with some fright and curiosity. "Such innocent eyes.." she heard the she-dwarf say.

"Can you make her something?" Thorin asked, already knowing the answer.

Raella smiled at Thorin, "Of course, I'll take her my shop and measure her."

Thorin nodded and knelled down to Alyss's line of sight. "I must leave you for a moment little one, I some errands to run and you shall be with Raella for that time."

Alyss nodded her head in understanding, "You'll come back wight?"

Thorin felt his heart melt at the sight of the girl's true innocence, "I swear I will." he promised as he let Raella take the small brunette away. Suddenly, like Kili had, he felt an ache as Alyss left his sight.

* * *

_**This Chapter was prewritten along with Chapter 1 which is why I can post it so early, tell me what you think of the story so far and thank you to my first follower SineNominae! I love you despite the fact I don't know you! The next chapter is about halfway written but won't be posted anytime soon! And in case anyone hasn't noticed, Do You Wanna Be My Friend was deprived from Do You Wanna Build A Snowman, that damn song was on repeat and the name seemed to stick. Also, just in case people don't realize, Alyss's name is pronounced Alice, I got the alternative spelling from Pandora Hearts as the white Alice (Intention of The Abyss) was given the fan name Alyss to tell her and her twin (Alice) a part. I thought that Alyss was a more interesting spelling than Alice. I considered Lacie but that name seems more adult to me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Wanna Be My Friend?**

**_Chapter 3: Bunny_**

* * *

Thorin walked back to through the market place so he could get to the training grounds, he knew Dwalin was there waiting for him so they could talk about Alyss. He wanted to know if Balin found anything when he visited the spot where they found Alyss, anything that was new to them would be nice.

"There you are Thorin." The bulky dwarf greeted as he watched some of the other dwarflings train. His session with the princes had already ended and he had no reason to still be there but he did enjoy watch some of the little one practice. It reminded him of when he was young and training with Thorin or Balin. "I was thinking you got lost again."

Thorin scowled at the joke before huffing, "Do you have anything useful to tell me or are you just going to make fun of me?"

Dwalin smiled a bit, it was really fun to tease Thorin. "Alright, don't get all high and mighty." Dwalin knew Thorin only let certain people comment on his sense of direction and he did his very best to not take too much advantage of it. "Balin said there wasn't much, just a few small foot prints and this."

Dwalin lifted up a small, once white, stuffed bunny; it's left button eye was missing and its light pink vest coat was cover in mud and crusted in dirt. "He said he found it sitting against a tree trunk, little lass must've left it there by accident."

Thorin took the toy, if she left it then she must have wondered at some point where it was. "I'll give it to her when I go back to Raella. Anything else?"

Dwalin nodded, "While looking around, Balin noticed that it didn't look like she came from anywhere." When the bald dwarf received a confused look from the king he explained further. "Her footprints just appeared near the main road, there was none leading away from the road or even on the road."

"People use that road a lot," Thorin reasoned, "her prints could have been covered-"

"No one but you and the boys left the settlement yesterday." Dwalin added, "Nothing could have covered her tracks Thorin."

Thorin remained quiet, he was at a lost of what to think or even do. He had to admit, Alyss was not like anything in Middle-Earth, she was charming in a way he had never seen and was not even wary of her. They all trusted her the moment she batted her eyes at them and that would normally infuriate Thorin, why was it he was so against abandoning her or putting any form of blame on her?

"By the way," Dwalin sensed the mood downshift and felt it prudent to fix the sudden draft. "Fili needs you to bring Alyss over to the library for lunch."

"Why?" It was not like Fili to demand visitation from anyone when the brothers received a break from Balin's lectures, that was actually Kili's job.

"Kili's been down since I took them from you this morning." Dwalin explain with a smile, "Fili said he was concerned over the lass and he _accidentally_ promised Kili that she'd see them at lunch."

Thorin couldn't help but laugh, never had Fili found himself in that sort of predicament. Again, such a thing was were Kili would be at fault. "Well, I suppose it would be cruel to ignore his request. After all, he promised Kili.."

Dwalin nodded, "Aye, never had I ever seen Fili so worried before in my life." The memory of Fili's pale face and widen eyes tickled Dwalin to no end.

"I should make haste then," Thorin stood up from the bench he shared with Dwalin, he made sure not to forget the stuffed rabbit. "the boys' lunch is a little past noon and it's almost eleven."

Alyss sat on a small bench, swaying her feet about as Raella sewed together her first dress. Alyss insisted on having the she-dwarf make her clothes similar to Kili's but the lady refuse, stating that Alyss was a little lady and must wear a dress like other girls.

"My mommy always said I was never a lady" Alyss said in retaliation to the she-dwarf's statement. "Said I was a little monster like my brothers."

"Well I can certainly see why." Raella smiled, the girl was a bit of a handful and that was saying something considering that she's handled the princes' mischief.

Alyss didn't return an answer, she chose to focus on her feet as the lady worked. Alyss remembered how it use to annoy her mother when Alyss demanded attention while she worked and would much rather behave than possibly face getting yelled at.

"You know little one," Raella picked up the dress and held it up to Alyss before returning it to her desk for alterations, "you are very different from dwarf girls. Are you the child of a man?"

"Huh?" Alyss had no clue what she meant _by child of a man_? "My daddy's a boy-"

"No, no, no little one." Raella corrected with a giggle, "A man is a type of being in Middle-Earth. Elves call them mortals sometimes."

Alyss had heard the term mortal before though she wasn't sure what it meant. She was only seven for crying out loud. "In my science class, they said we're called Homo Sapiens."

"Hom-what?"

"We're also called Humans." Alyss added when Raella gave her a weird look. "Is a human a man?"

Raella didn't know what to think, she had never heard either terms before in her life. She was wrong to say she was different, she was not much like dwarf girls yes but not in the sense she had originally meant. Raella knew little of the magical realm, it was a subject she once was hellbent on learning but now was not all that concerned with, and if her memory served her right then she would honestly assume Alyss to not be of Middle-Earth.

"Perhaps little one." Raella finally answered, "I'm afraid I do not know but they do sound a bit alike if their names are anything to go by."

Alyss dropped the subject, she didn't really care about it to begin with as she figured it was not of great importance but it bothered her a bit to think that to the dwarves it might have mattered. Her mother always said that everyone saw certain matters differently.

"I do believe your first dress is done little one." Raella held it up, it was simple in design but it was better than clothing made among men. Raella handed the dress to Alyss and shooed the girl upstairs into a closed room so that she could change.

Alyss stood in the wooden room, she was not exactly happy at being forced to wear a dress but since it was made just for her she could not complain. She took off Kili's clothes and inspected the articles, they were a dark brown color with the seams coming off as black lines, there were small tears on the clothes that indicated that Kili constantly had a scuffle with Fili or someone, and there was small stains all along the clothes. Despite the fact that they were someone else's clothes, a boys no less, did not seem to bother Alyss; actually, very little of these dwarves' habits that she's seen so far have bothered. The only problem she had was that they swore too much, even in front of their children. She was use to swearing, her father did it way too much for her comfort, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Putting down Kili's clothes, Alyss picked up the dress and slipped it on before deciding she didn't want to see herself in it. She'd rather just wear it and not look at it on her, hopefully Kili won't mind some of his clothes going missing.

"I'm done!" she called down stairs as she pulled her hair out from under the dress. She hadn't expected anyone to answer but as she hopped down the stairs she bumped into Thorin. "Eek!" Alyss fell on her rear onto a step while Thorin managed to stay standing but stumbled back a few steps.

"Whoa there Alyss." he chuckled, he steadied himself using the stair's railing before helping Alyss onto her feet. "I'm sorry Alyss, I did not expect you to just hop around like that."

Alyss moaned a bit as she was lifted off her sore bum but replied, "I didn't think anyone was coming up."

Thorin led her down the stairs after the small brunette was steadied so that Raella could see her work. During their descent down Thorin also admired the seamstress's work. The dress was plain, even as royalty Dis and Thorin never asked for anything exotic or exquisite from anyone of the Blue Mountains, it was a pale dark blue with white lining the small collar. There were no designs on it and it was long enough to go halfway past her shins; now all they need to urgently get her were boots of her size and a cloak in case of rain. He knew Raella would keep making her new dresses since her measurements were recorded and it made him feel good that he was taking such good care of the little girl.

"Oh you look adorable!" Raella exclaimed as she caught Thorin and Alyss at the last step. "Does it fit well? Is it too loose?"

Alyss shook her head, "No, it's fine." she beamed innocently at the seamstress, although it was an innocent gesture neither Thorin nor Raella could mistake the sort of magical pull they felt. It was like she was fire and they were moths attracted to her light; it was strange but oddly welcomed to them.

"We must hurry Alyss," Thorin lifted the girl up into his arms, Alyss had not removed the boots she borrowed but Thorin was going to rush their shopping escapade so that he could bring Alyss to the princes at lunch. "we must get you your own boots and then we must get lunch so we can see the boys."

Alyss beamed even more, "I can see Fili and Kili at lunch?"

Thorin nodded, "Yes little one but we must hurry." Turning to Raella, he nodded, "Thank you for her dress and I will return tomorrow for the rest."

Raella nodded, "Of course my king, I am always happy to help you." Glancing down at the small girl, who was placed down so that Thorin could fish out the she-dwarf's pay, she smiled lovingly, "Goodbye little one, I hope to see you around the markets some time."

Alyss nodded and bid the she-dwarf goodbye as she and Thorin hurried to the next store on the border between the stands and shops.

Kili was impatient as he waited for Thorin and Alyss, true it was still well in Balin's lessons and not that long till lunch actually started for the princes but it was bothersome nonetheless. Balin's lessons on the history of Erebor were not all that appealing to Kili and he wished for nothing more to be outside roaming the forests of the Blue Mountains with Alyss. He blushed as he realized that his thoughts, no mattered what was going on around him, was always on the pretty little brunette girl they just met.

It was odd how he and everyone accepted the small girl of unknown origins. She just managed to win them over with her innocent eyes and sweet smile. Her voice, crackled from her previous coughing fits, was probably a wonderful sound to hear and he hoped that she'd return to her normal health state so that he could hear her in more that a strained whisper.

"Kili?"

The brunette dwarf jumped at he heard his name from the older dwarf, he was so in his own little world that he quite literally fell out of his chair in surprise. This was one of the few reasons why he greatly preferred to be taught while laying on the ground, at least when Balin surprised him he would not get hurt.

"Kili I would ask if you were paying any attention but I see that the answer is painfully obvious." the elder smiled. "Please quit dreaming Kili, you're lucky Dwalin isn't here."

Kili blushed in embarrassment, he was lucky Dwalin was not there for the harden dwarf would have chewed his ear off and that would have prolonged the lesson even further. By hours more at least. "I'm sorry Mister Balin."

Balin accepted the apology before continuing the lesson, Kili felt his brother's eye sneakily glance at him with a devious grin. Fili knew why Kili was not paying any attention and he, though he was nervous about the whole lunch scenario, found it too funny to ignore.

"We'll conclude here." Balin said after much lecturing and reading, "You may leave for lunch now boys."

Though extremely excited, Kili sluggishly closed his books and followed Fili out to the gardens near the large library where they held their lessons. The library was welcoming of all dwarves, anyone could go in there, but there were special rooms used by teachers to educate the young.

"Mister Dwalin said to meet him by the fountain." Fili said nervously, "He promised to bring us our food."

Kili nodded as he plopped himself on the stone bench, "M'kay." he laid on his back and enjoyed the sun as it heats his flesh. Before Thorin had declared him old enough to get lessons he was much more tan as he often spent his time roaming the forests and settlement. Now that most of his time was spent indoors rather than out his color faded and while he was still tan he wasn't as much as he was before.

"What are you thinking about?" Fili asked as he copied his brother on the small ledge of the fountain. "I know that it has to do with Alyss but what exactly is it?"

Kili shrugged, "Nothing special, I'm just wondering about her."

"Really?" Fili wasn't sure there was much truth in the statement but he had to admit that Alyss was a mystery. "What about her are you thinking about?"

Kili shrugged again, "Just...where is she from, you saw her and you and I both know she doesn't have a lot in common with many of the men we've seen."

Fili took in that point and agreed, most men were not as small as her and neither did they act like her. True, she was a child but even children of men were not as small as her and they were already taught of their place unlike Alyss. Alyss seemed to live freely in her own little world, the brothers saw that during breakfast when she occasionally stared at nothing.

"Yea I guess." Fili shrugged, "But still, she is of men I can promise that."

Kili sat up and looked at his brother, "How do you know that?"

"She's seven years old and can do everything a dwarf in their first decade are learning? She doesn't look like a dwarf to begin with and judging from uncle and mother's description of elves, she cannot be of the immortals' lineage."

Kili cocked his head a bit and asked, "When did you learn her age?"

Kili did not miss how Fili had tensed up and nearly stuttered his response. "She told me."

"And when was that?" Alyss had not been alone with Fili since she had entered their care, when could he had asked and not been heard by anyone else?

"Uh..." Fili blushed and hid his face. He refused to admit that he too shared his brother's worry for the girl and needed reassurance that she'd come through during the night. That was also how he found out that Kili left him in the night.

Kili was about to ask again, this time with some anger that his brother was avoiding his questions, when the brothers heard a happy squeal followed with Alyss tackling Kili off his bench.

"Kili!" she chirped, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Fili used this distraction to smirk down at his disheveled little brother, Kili did look absolutely ridiculous with the small girl on top of him grinning with joy. "Hey, you got a dress."

Alyss grinned up at the blond prince and nodded her head. "Thorin got it for me and he got me boots."

Kili, having been tackled so abruptly, had not noticed that Alyss was in actual clothing and took a minute to admire what was obviously Raella's work. "Miss Raella did a good job, I didn't think blue was your color."

Alyss nodded at Kili, a faint blush was on her pale cheeks. "Neither did I!" She hopped off of Kili just as Thorin came around with some food for the three children.

"I'm glad she found you two on her own." Thorin smiled a bit as he placed a sack of food on what was previously Kili's bench. "I would join you but I must speak with Dwalin and Balin, can you not get into trouble until I get back?" He spoke more to the brothers than to all three of the children.

"Yes sir." Fili smiled as he hurried to the sack, since Alyss was with them they would not get into any trouble for the sake of not humiliating themselves in front of her. Pulling out the food Thorin had bought them Fili asked, "This is all for us?"

Thorin nodded, "Alyss said she doesn't need to ea as much as we do so be sure to share _evenly_ with your brother." The sparkle in Thorin's icy blue eyes said he'd punish Fili if he tried to get more food over his brother.

"Yes sir." Fili did as he was told and began to evenly distribute the food among the three. Thorin never specified how much Alyss would need to eat so he figured that she would eat until she was full and then give her leftovers to him or Kili. As he dug around in the sack, Fili pulled out Alyss's stuffed bunny. "What's this uncle?"

Thorin, who had stayed to make sure Fili did as he instructed, almost forgot about returning the toy. "That's Alyss's rabbit, I'd forgotten about it."

Alyss, perking up after hearing that Thorin say he had her rabbit, jumped up and snatched her toy from Fili. She squealed and giggled as she hugged it for dear life. "Minty!"

"Minty?" The three descendants of Durin repeated the odd name with amusement, the dwarves gave silly names for their animal companions but Minty was a adorably funny name to give an inanimate object.

Alyss glance up at the Durin folk and nodded her head, "He use to smell minty because my mommy would put mint leaves in his coat pocket to make him smell good." Alyss reached into the small pocket on the rabbit's vest and pulled out some old mint leaves. "I thought it was a good name."

"Tis odd." Thorin said after a moment of silence, "But it does suit the toy."

* * *

**_I'm BAAACK! I missed you all! Howdo you like the cute little twist with the rabbit? I wanted to name him Oz, again a PH reference but I figured it wouldn't be a good idea so I thought that it would be a cool idea to name the horse Minty. If my sources are correct Thorin's pony was named Minty so I thought it would be a fun idea for him to get the name from Alyss. Let me know what you think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Wanna Be My Friend?**

**_Chapter 4: Facts Of Alyss_**

* * *

Thorin, after being told that the filthy rabbit's name was Minty, left to go consult his cousins. The name, as he admitted, was adorable and definitely something he expected from the girl but it was so odd to him.

"What is on your mind Thorin?" Balin was the first of the two dwarves to notice the exiled king was deep in thought as he entered the room.

Thorin shook his head, they didn't need to know of the silly name as it wasn't important. "Nothing, so what exactly did you find?"

Balin sighed and reached for an old leather sheet he had used to secretly bring back his findings. Dwalin only told Thorin what could be publicly said, the rest Balin had to show and he wasn't too sure anyone else needed to know past those involved.

"What's that?" Thorin took a step closer to the table as Balin laid the sheet on it.

"When I was looking, and with what was considerably small clues I had as to where to look, I found much hidden along a small path she created." Balin unwrapped his findings carefully.

Thorin and Dwalin stared in shock as they saw several small items of elves, men, and even goblins and orcs. There were small items either given as gifts or more likely taken by her. Of the elves she had a small hair clip in the shape of a butterfly with matching earrings, of the men she had a simple necklace that was a thick string with a purple crystal, and of the goblins and orcs she had jagged daggers.

"Where..?" Thorin wasn't sure what to think though his hate for elves made him feel stupid and slightly betrayed. "Why would she have this?"

Balin heard the venom in the king's voice, he did not like finding elf pieces himself but he figured that she left the elves for a reason. "Perhaps she can explain, I do not think she aligns herself with anyone more so she was only looking for care."

Thorin relaxed a bit, Alyss was a kind person and probably didn't realize that many of the races in Middle-Earth do not get along all that well. "I suppose, but how could one explain how she got the daggers?"

Dwalin picked up the daggers, he was careful as orcs always laced poisons on their weapons, and inspected the weapons. "She had bruises on her," he recalled, "the marks were fairly thick and she had some scratches that were healing. Maybe they kidnapped her."

Thorin sat on that idea, he had actually forgotten that Alyss had injuries and felt rather foolish for letting her wander about carelessly when she was in need of rest so she could properly heal. "Perhaps I should fetch Alyss and the boys, I would like to know what happened to her prior to last night."

Balin nodded, "Allow me to join you Thorin, you have not been here long and I'm sure they have not finished their meal."

Thorin nodded in agreement, Alyss was not a slow eater this morning due to her malnourishment but he was certain that she was also not stuffing her face. The boys, despite being known to eat and talk at the same time at an amazingly fast pace, would not hastily eat when they have a guest. "Alright Balin, let's go."

Alyss listened as Fili and Kili happily talked about their day, they explained to Alyss about how intense their training was and how mind numbing their lessons were. She didn't understand the whole training bit, though she listened and never questioned them, but she shared her experience with schooling sessions.

"You mean you have to be with others in a room?" Fili asked, shocked that lessons where Alyss was from were not taught to certain children individually.

"And you have to do what they tell you or you can't go play on breaks?" Kili was mortified at the thought, Balin and Dwalin never took away privileges from the brothers. In fact, they are punished by extra work rather than be forced to not do anything.

Alyss nodded her head, her throat was surprisingly feeling better so she didn't bother giving simple answer like she normally would. "I never listened to the teachers so they always put me on the fence."

"_On the fence_?" the brothers confusingly repeated, "What's that?"

"At school," Alyss explained while trying to find the right words to use so that she could properly explain it. "they have these metal fences that kept up by these poles and when you're in twouble you have to stand against the pole while everyone else plays."

"What!?" The boys were shocked and partially outraged, "That's cruelty!"

Alyss shrugged, lots of kids consider that so but the adult always told her that what they did was just. Personally, she felt adults liked to bully kids because they felt they were superior to the children. "I don't adults that much, I always got into twouble because they said I was a bad child."

"I don't like these people." Kili declared darkly, "They're too mean and I thought Mister Dwalin was a meanie."

Dwalin, Alyss had heard the name but could not place a face with it. Was that the dwarf she saw earlier in the morning, the one to take away Fili and Kili fr their lessons? "Who's Mister Dwalin?"

"Mister Dwalin," Fili answered while Kili was still expressing his disgust for Alyss's teachers. "is our mentor of battle, you saw him this morning remember?"

"You mean the scary looking dwarf?" with all honesty Alyss would admit that Dwalin scared her a bit, he was huge and intimidating whether he meant to be or not. "He's not mean is he?"

Fili laughed at the girl's concern, "Of course not, Mister Dwalin is nice when you get to know him. He can be a big softie once you get past his rough exterior."

Alyss giggled at that, she couldn't imagine the gruff dwarf being a big softie but Fili insisted that it was true. After their small discussion they finished eating the sandwiches Thorin had made for them and the brothers took to entertaining Alyss by retelling stories of ancient battles as well as random fairytales they had been told when they were younger.

"Can I tell you guys a story?" She asked timidly as the brothers finished another story. "My mommy read it to me once but I still remember it!"

They happily exchanged glances and sat down on the fountain's ledge, eager to hear this tale that Alyss was willing to share.

"It's an old story," she explained, "mommy said it was written a long time ago."

Fili and Kili waited for her to start, both were wondering about this tale she had, but unfortunately, Thorin and Balin had arrived and asked for them to come to the library.

"But it's still break time.." Kili whined a bit.

Thorin nodded, "It is but," he carefully picked up Alyss and the empty bag. "we have some matters that require Alyss to be there and we knew you would want to accompany her."

That appeased the brothers a bit, though deep down they would much rather spend their lunch with just her, and they followed the older dwarfs to the library. Alyss, with Minty tightly held in her grip, conversed still with the boys though they had accidentally forgot about the story she was going to tell them.

"Alyss?" Kili asked suddenly, "How does Fili know your age?"

Fili choked on air but Alyss wasn't the least bit bothered by the question, "After you went beddy bye, Fili came to see me."

Kili froze as did Fili, though for a different reason. "You...what?"

"Uh..." Fili blushed, knowing his brother, it wasn't that he to visited Alyss but the fact he avoided admitting so. Especially since he had told Kili to never hide anything from him and he would never do the same.

"Don't talk to me." Kili said, throwing his arms up, "You hid something from me when you said not to."

Thorin and Balin were amused with Kili's reaction to Fili also sneaking around to see Alyss however, under their amusement, they saw signs of possessiveness in Kili. It was concerning, the only reason Kili would ever become possessive toward another living being to the point of getting mad at his own brother would be if he found his destined beloved. It wasn't unheard of for destined beloveds to find each other in youth but it was odd that Alyss just happened to be found by them, not to mention that Kili was the one to find her.

It was almost like Mahal had sent her to them.

"My stuff!" Thorin and Balin had both been thinking about Alyss and Kili's relationship so deeply that they hardly noticed that they re-entered the room where Alyss's thing had been laid about. "I thought I wost it."

"This is your's Alyss?" Balin asked, gaining her attention and a new question.

"Who are you by the way?" she asked curiously as Thorin returned her to the silent brothers, "I don't 'member meeting you."

Balin smiled kindly at the girl and bowed, "Apologies Alyss, I'm a cousin of Thorin's and Dwalin's older brother. My name is Balin."

"_Ball-een?_" Alyss tried to copy the accent he used to pronounce his name but failed, though it did make the silent Durin duo laugh.

"_Bal-in!_" the brother roared, "Not _Ball-een._"

"Oops.." Alyss blushed a bit though Balin was not the bit bothered by her mispronunciation. "Sorry."

Balin chuckled but shook off the apology, "Worry not child," he assured kindly, "Fili and Kili were no better at pronouncing anything when they were wee tots."

Shared gasps squeaked sharply and the Durin brothers blushed profoundly at their teacher's comment. "You're mean Mister Balin." they complained, "You swore you'd never tell anyone!"

"That's not exactly true.." Balin laughed, "I said I would not tell anyone if not given reason to do so."

"And what reason was given?!"

"You made fun of me!" Alyss declared with an absolutely beaming grin. "He didn't break any pwomise!"

The brothers stared at Balin and Alyss, their mouths were hung agape and they could not believe that they, the infamous Fili and Kili, were out smarted. By Balin and Alyss no less.

"Enough with the chitter-chatter." Dwalin laughed, there was nothing more interesting to than Fili and Kili being beat at their own game. "What is all this stuff?"

"Alyss," Thorin knelled down to the seven-year old's level, "how did you come to possess these things?"

"I was given them." she stated, "A wizzy gave 'em to me."

"A...what?" Fili asked, what in Durin's name is a wizzy?

"A wizzy!" she repeated as she began to describe the being who gave her these gifts. "Tall and old, wears grwey. Gots a pointy hat!"

Thorin eyed Alyss funny, a being that was tall and old that wore grey clothes? Was she talking about the wandering wizard Thrakûn, or Gandalf as he was otherwise known? He had heard of the wizard ever having a companion, especially one who is a mere child.

"Wizzy?" Thorin asked, "Do you mean wizard?"

"That's it!" she grinned, "Wizard!"

Thorin smiled, at least she was given elvish gifts from the wizard instead of meeting them herself. "Did you ever get his name?"

"Wandal?" she asked herself aloud, "No, Gandalf!"

"Gandalf?" Fili and Kili repeated the name but the three elders smiled as they had no quarrels with the wandering wizard like they did with elves. "Who's Gandalf?"

"He's a wizard!" Alyss smiled brightly, happily using the proper name of Gandalf's being. "He was with me when whese monsters hurt us!"

"Monsters?" Balin asked curiously, "What monsters?"

Alyss began to explain of the monsters who attacked her and the grey wizard, they were hunched over, sort of waddle when they move, had long sharp nails and meaty fingers. As she described the beings Dwalin recognized them to be goblins.

"Where were you and the wizard when this happened?" Balin asked once Dwalin confirmed that Alyss had faced goblins. "I don't believe goblins would leave their homes, especially since they hate sunlight."

"Mountain!" she answered, "We went to a mountain and they got us!"

"Do you know which mountain?" Thorin asked, he figured that Alyss would not know the name of the mountain she was at but it was worth a shot.

"Nope." she made a pop as she gave him the expected response. "May I have my stuff back?"

Thorin nodded and began to hand her back the items, he didn't quite mind her having the elvish jewelery but the other dwarves might. "Alyss, Can you not tell anyone about these things of yours."

Alyss gave him a funny look, "Why not?"

"Because," Dwalin continued for Thorin, "dwarves and elves do not like each other. You'll anger our people if they see you have it."

Alyss looked down at the elvish jewelry, they were pretty and she did like them a lot but she didn't want to hurt her new friends. "What about my necklace?"

Thorin smiled, "That we don't mind, just the elvish gifts and the daggers."

Alyss quickly got rid of the daggers, she never wanted those to begin with actually. "Can I still keep the elf things?"

Thorin eyed the child, like Balin had said earlier she wasn't accustom to the conflict of the being in Middle-Earth. She was too young to understand why the races hated each other, why Thorin would be happy to see the immortal beings suffer much like his kin had. "Just don't show them to anyone, okay?"

Alyss smiled shyly, despite how young she was she could easily see the pain in Thorin's eyes. Thorin would not admit that he would much rather have her gift destroyed or at least thrown away, she could see he did not what her gifts in the dwarf community at all.

Later that night, Alyss could not sleep as she haunted by the hidden feelings in Thorin's eyes. She was sharing with Dis still since they said it was inappropriate for her to share with Fili and Kili. She didn't understand why Thorin looked almost betrayed that she still wanted gifts, Gandalf never said she'd upset anyone by having them. Then again, she did remember that he never took her around dwarves; she's visited Rivendale, Bree, Rohan, Mirkwood, and Lake-town but never had she seen a dwarf town nor seen a dwarf until now. Perhaps he didn't want her to offend them but then that made no sense, he sent her here to be safe after their ordeal with the goblins.

Alyss was beyond confused and she did not want to upset Thorin since he was taking care of her willingly. Alyss remembered how her older brothers hated it when she did something they didn't like, they would ignore her for days or purposely do mean things to her as punishment. She didn't want to know what Thorin would do to her.

Sneakily getting out of her makeshift bed and out of Dis's room, Alyss made her way to the front door of the shack of a house. She knew all the dwarves were fast asleep and heavy sleepers but she still was careful about making any noises. Still, she needed to be quick so that no one would know she was gone.

"Where are you going?"

Alyss gasped, she had heard Thorin go to bed hours ago! When did he instead settle in front of the fire to smoke his pipe? "Uh..!"

Thorin stood from the chair, he was not angry at her by all means just confused. They had not done anything to her for her to want to leave. "Alyss?"

Alyss looked down at the floor in shame, she wasn't sure how to tell Thorin that she was going to get rid of her gifts from the elves. She was afraid of still offending him. "I wanted to watch the stars."

"Alyss," he could see right through her lie, "don't lie to me."

Her shoulder slouched a bit, she doing more harm lying that she probably would telling Thorin the truth. "You were mad." she said finally, "You don't want me to have those elf things. I was getting rid of them."

Thorin was taken back by her statement, he hadn't thought he was obvious about his dislike for the items. "Alyss.."

Alyss shook her head, her mother had sounded something similar when her father said mean things to her that were not supposed true. "I like you, I don't want you mad at me anymore." Sudden memories of her father's harsh words sparked a sudden breakdown.

Thorin thought he was the sole cause of the breakdown but after he heard her ask for him not to hate her like her father he knew there was something more behind Alyss.

* * *

_**Again, you people deserve a second chapter! I've made you wait forever (even though it's not my fault!) Anywho, hope you like this new chapter and tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Do You Wanna Be My Friend?**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Bonding**_

Thorin took Alyss outside, he didn't want to awake Dis by returning Alyss to their room so he found it best that he take her out and have her do what she planned. He had tried to tell her that he didn't mind the gifts but she saw through his lies. It amazed him that she could do that, he never met a child that could see the truth through one's eyes; there was a great deal more to Alyss that he had thought.

"How come you don't like elves?" Alyss asked as they headed to the river not far from the settlement gates.

"All dwarves are not fond of elves Alyss." he explained, "And elves are not fond of us."

"Why?" She knew people could hate each other for no reason at all but she highly doubt that the dwarves and elves were like that.

"It's just how we are." he stated a bit harshly, he didn't intend on sounding so angry but his hate for the elves was so deep that it just slipped. "We cannot trust one another."

Alyss stared down at the elvish gifts, she wasn't sure about there not being a real reason for their dislike but she knew better than to press on. She would only end up upsetting Thorin and that was what she was trying not to do.

"What were you talking about earlier?" he asked softly, "You asked me not to hate you like your father had, why would anyone hate you Alyss?"

Alyss slouched her small shoulders, she hadn't meant to let that secret slip but she was afraid. She didn't want pity she only wanted to remain in their golden grace. "Lots of people hate me; daddy, my brothers, other kids, they all hate me."

Thorin was a bit shocked, he had heard of people who would abuse children but he hardly ever heard of family who did not love their own. Dwarves loved their children, it was rare for there to be females among them and even more so for them to want children so their young were always cherished. "What could you have done to make them hate you, you are a spirited girl who is full of life."

Alyss shrugged, according to the society that she was from she was a lowly being. It was true that she was spoiled and even she saw it but treating her like she had no heart was not fair, she had one she just wasn't always sure on how to use it. "I'm not a lady."

Thorin didn't understand that, dwarvish women were not expected to always be refine and feminine. Many of their crafts were done by their men just as much they were done by women, not even Dis, who was a princess, was taught to be elegant at all times. "Is that a problem?"

"They don't like me cause I'm different, different is bad." she explained, they had just arrived at the river and Alyss found that she wasn't sure on what to do.

"Different isn't bad." Thorin told her, kneeling beside the small brunette child, "Different isn't good nor is it bad, how you choose to make it is how it is."

Alyss looked up at Thorin, she didn't understand his logic but she was smart enough to understand that he did not disapprove of her personality. "I guess..."

Thorin saw the sadness in her, just because she understood his logic did not mean she believed him, and he felt the need to coddle the girl. How was it anyone else would have been deemed immediately weak by him but this child struck him differently. He was truly close to believing that Mahal had sent her to them.

"Do I throw them?" she asked timidly, "Or will it not get carried away?"

Thorin held out his hand and asked her to give them to him, "I know how to get rid of them." he took the gift, not bothering to hide the disgust as the elvish metal touched his palms, and stomped on them before gathering the remains to throw away.

"Did you really have to stomp on them?" Alyss asked as she watched the remains float away. Sure, they hated elves but stomping on their creations, that seemed to be a bit much in her books.

Thorin shrugged, "I'm sure elves would do the same to our great works if they could." Thorin could see the confusion and concern in her brown eyes but found it best to not tell her, he wanted her innocence to remain intact just a bit longer.

"Thorin? Alyss?" Dis's voice came softly behind them, she was dressed with the boys still in the nightshirts attached at her heels. "What are you two doing here at such an hour?"

Thorin smiled, Alyss had taken him seriously when he said no one was to know about her gifts from the elves so Dis was not aware of the elvish jewelery. "Alyss couldn't sleep so I thought she'd like to take a walk, maybe it would tire her out."

Suddenly the boys rushed over to Alyss and hugged her, "We thought something bad happened to her!"

Alyss gave a loud squeak when they gave her a particular tight squeeze, "Can't..breathe!" she wanted to push them off but she hadn't the heart to reject their affection. It wasn't something she was use to and she wanted to savor it.

"Sorry Alyss." Fili apologized as he and Kili released her from their death hold, "We didn't mean to hurt you."

Alyss shook her head, "It is okay."

Dis glanced at the three children and then at her brother before nodding, "Let us make our way back home. It's late and tomorrow is a big day for the entire settlement."

Suddenly Thorin's face fell noticeably and even Alyss caught the tension that was flowing through the air. She wanted to know what was happening tomorrow but the darkness she saw on Thorin's face frightened her enough to keep quiet.

"Alright, let's go." Thorin agreed as he already left to return home, leaving Dis and children alone. Dis was use to Thorin's attitude but Fili, Kili, and Alyss were not. Alyss especially since she was just brought into their small family.

"Come on little ones." Dis cooed once Thorin was ahead of them, "Let's hurry back home."

"Okay!" the brothers eagerly followed Dis but Alyss followed at a bit of a distance, not far enough to be left behind but just enough to not be directly behind them. She was at a loss and it bothered her, Thorin was acting a bit odd, a complete change from how he was when he and Dis happily accepted her into their little home. Whatever tomorrow was, it was not something good for Thorin.

The morning came rather quickly and Alyss wasn't exactly happy for that. Thorin had spent the morning away from everyone, the boys' lesson had been canceled due to Thorin needing to speak with Balin and Dwalin so they were allowed to spend their day exploring.

"Come on Alyss!" Fili happily chirped as he and Kili led her up some piles of rock. Somehow they convinced Dis to let them take her to a stream near the settlement. "We're almost there!"

Alyss pulled herself up to the top of the pile with the help of Kili, "How come you don't get tired like I do!?"

"We're dwarves Alyss." Kili told her, "We're built to be tough!"

"Uh huh!" Fili added as he hopped down the pile toward the stream, "Uncle says dwarves are made of rock!"

Alyss raised her small eyebrow at the brothers as they went on about some story about how dwarves were made and she was tempted to whack them on the head. Sure, she knew that human's had a story like this for their creation, she only could remember that Eve came from Adam's rib, but she couldn't see dwarves being made from rocks. Then again, people believe some strange things.

"There's the stream!" Kili announced as he and Fili pulled her toward the calm waters. "Mum said we can't swim in it but we play around it."

"Okay!" Alyss hadn't really wanted to swim, water scared her thanks to her brothers horrible shark and water monster stories, but playing near it was okay. Alyss was always careful to tread lightly around water banks so she wasn't worried about tripping into it.

"Hey Alyss?" Kili asked suddenly, neither Alyss nor Fili expected the almost sad tone in the lovable dwarfling's voice. "Uncle said you threw away the elf things last night."

Alyss tilted her head, "Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Alyss glanced over at Fili, he was looking down at the ground. "Thorin said they were bad, I don't want to get in trouble with the other dwarves."

Fili shook his head, "You said you didn't want us to hate you like your Papa does."

Alyss froze, she hadn't expect Thorin to tell them about that. "That-!"

"Uncle didn't tell us that!" Kili added quickly, "We heard you cry!"

Alyss blushed, she was embarrassed to ever cry in front of everyone as she had been told it was a weakness. "I-I um..."

"It's not like it's bad." Fili rushed to her side, "You have to cry every few times or you will hurt yourself."

Alyss stayed quiet, if she talked now she would breakdown like she had last night and if she could avoid it she would.

"Alyss..." Fili saw tears beginning to flow, despite how obviously hard Alyss tried to fight them. She was far more emotionally frail than Thorin had told them and Fili was not use to handling this. Sure, Kili cried a lot when he was a baby but that was out of physical pain and need but this was emotional.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Fili and Kili heard the the sudden monotone response and felt afraid by it, Alyss has never spoken to them in such a dead voice. They knew they had struck a cord and made mental notes to never do so again.

"Okay, how about we play a game?" Fili suggested, when Kili got upset games were always how anyone could make him feel better. "What do you like to play?"

Alyss thought about that, she didn't want to play a game that still allowed either brother to alone with her. She wanted to play hide-n-seek but that could get her lost in the vast forest. "Lava Monster."

"Huh?"

"I wanna play Lava Monster."

"What's that?" Kili asked, he had never heard of such a game in his life, the name intrigued him though.

"My mommy made it up." Alyss explained, "It's just like tag but instead of being It, you're the Lava Monster. And the ground is lava so you can't touch the ground unless you're the Lava Monster."

"If we can't touch the ground," Kili argued though he really wanted to play the game. "how are we gonna play the game?"

Alyss and Fili looked around for a platform for them to play on, only finding a smooth rock floor near the small waterfall that fed the stream. It was rather large, it spanned out into the the stream and it was high enough for their Lava Monster to still easily grab them. Fili had checked it and deemed it safe enough for them to play on.

"This is where the Lava Monster can't get us." Alyss said as she climbed the rock platform, "But we have to move around, no staying in one spot for too long."

"Okay!" Kili also hopped onto the rock, "But who's the Lava Monster?"

"Fili is!" Alyss chirped happy while running away from Fili, "He's still in the lava!"

"Whaaa!" Fili hardly realized that he wasn't on the rock, he knew he should have stayed there instead of climbing down. "No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Alyss sang as she dodged his snatching hand, "Get 'way!"

"What happens if Fili get one of us?" Kili asked as he narrowly missed getting grabbed by his older brother.

"Then that person becomes the Lava Monster," Alyss stated as past Kili, "and they have to switch places."

Fili, having heard that he would be replaced if he grabbed someone, jumped and managed to grab Kili's ankle. "Gotcha!"

"Huh?" Kili looked at Fili and pouted, "Aw, now I have to be the Lava Monster..."

"And good luck!" Fili grinned as they traded places, "Because Alyss is fast and I'm not gonna make it easy for you."

Kili laughed, "We'll see about that Fee!"

They spent the whole morning playing their game, when lunch time rolled around they were sweaty and having giggle fits like mad. It was almost a quite starling sight for Thorin and Dis, seeing the boys this happy was not a rare sight but Alyss's joy was for them.

"How was your morning?" Dis asked once the little ones cleaned up, Fili actually didn't need a quick wash since he had accidentally fell into the stream. Or so Kili claimed when Alyss had asked how Fili fell into the water.

"Fun!" Kili said as he took the bowl of stew from his mother, "Alyss taught us a new game." Kili went on to explain the game and Dis found herself curious to see them play when she could.

"What about you Thorin?" Dis turned her attention to her silently smiling brother, "Was there anything eventful for you this morning?"

Thorin shrugged, "Not exactly eventful, but I had an interesting discussion with someone."

"Who?" Dis had stood from her chair to get more stew for the three starving children.

"A wizard." Everyone froze, Alyss included; what business does a wizard have with dwarves? Thorin especially.

"Why was there a wizard around here?" Dis asked, she had hardly noticed that her sons scooted closer to Alyss.

"Looking for his young charge of course." Thorin nudged his head at Alyss, "Gandalf said he had lost her after a brief scuffle with some goblins."

There was silence throughout the small house, no one knew how to handle the news. Alyss had only been with them for two days, they were already seeing her as family and the boys sure weren't planning on giving her back.

Alyss, who disliked silence greatly, asked softly,"Gandalf wants me back?" she loved the wizard, he was a great man and took care of her but she loved the dwarves too.

"Aye, he does." Thorin confirmed, "He said he had some business to deal with in a near by human town but then he'd come here for you."

Alyss's head dropped, her shoulders slouched, she didn't want to leave the dwarves at all. She like the men and elves but the dwarves, they were wonderful. They were fun to live with and lovable, true Gandalf had once told her the dwarves were stubborn and did not trust easily but they had not shown her that in her brief stay.

"If I go with Gandalf," Alyss mumbled to herself, "he'll send me back home."

Thorin nodded, "That is indeed what he plans."

Alyss sniffled, her home was far away, Gandalf told her it was a part of another world, and she had gotten use to this world. She wanted to stay, she wanted to be with the family that treated like she was their own instead of looking down on her because she was young.

"I don't wanna go back..." she cried, "I wanna stay."

Fili and Kili suddenly enclosed her into a tight hug and glared at their elders. "We're not giving her back!"

"Fili...Kili.." Dis tried to soothe the brothers but would not have any of it. "She has a family who want her back..."

"No!" Kili tried not to cry, he wanted to be strong for Alyss. "We're her family!"

Thorin opened his mouth to say something but Fili cut him off, "We all love her, you felt the pull to her just like we did." Thorin could not argue, they all did feel the strange pull that made them so happily take her in. "We only had her for two days, she's our friend."

Dis looked at Thorin, she could not say she did not already love the child as if she was her own. "Thorin..."

"Gandalf will not return until next month." he said, "When he comes back, we will decide if she should go home or stay here with us."

Fili and Kili hugged Alyss tighter briefly then let her go slowly, "Okay..."

Alyss sniffled a bit more before agreeing to the terms, she herself wasn't sure why she suddenly didn't want to go home. She was so use to the treatment she received from her brothers and father she would have thought she'd go back like always. But then again, she was under the care of a loving family so maybe it because of them she did not want to go back.

"I promise you Alyss," Thorin reached over the table to gently stroke the small girl's cheek, "I do not want to send you back where you are not happy." Alyss smiled at Thorin, he was a better father figure than the man who sired her.

* * *

**_Hello my lovelies! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING! Again I do not have internet and my mom is away right now so I've been stuck without internet. Luckily my friend let me come over so now I can post your deserved two chapters. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do You Wanna Be My Friend?**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Kili's Innocent Crush**_

Alyss and the brothers had left after lunch to go to the market with Thorin while Dis dealt with the mess the three little ones had left behind. It was amazing how much messier Kili was when there was a second target to fling food at, AKA Alyss.

When asked why he had started the small food fight, Kili simply replied, "Must I have to have a reason for everything?" That earned him some belly laughs and a good knock on the head from Dis.

"Come on Alyss!" Kili urged as he and Fili drugged her toward a toy merchant's stall, "You gotta meet Bofur and Bifur!"

Before Alyss could ask who they were talking about a strange pair of dwarves came into view, one happily selling a small wooden bird t a child and the other was busy making a toy. Alyss would have happy to see the toys, especially since that meant someone could help her clean Minty, but the one who was working had caught her attention. The dwarf has a strange and wild mane of hair, both black and silver in color, and the blade of an axe in his head.

"Oi!" the happy dwarf called as he spotted the brothers, "Bifur, look who came to visit us!"

The brothers dragged Alyss all the way up to the stall and happily began chatting away with the dwarves, though occasionally talking in a rough language that Alyss had never heard of nor understood. She wasn't excluded from their talking, she had heard her name more than once especially when Thorin joined in, but she was busy admiring the toys. She had seen her share of battle toys but what caught her attention was the beautiful display of various animals. From dogs to birds, they had almost every creature she had encountered during her travels with Gandalf.

"Whatcha looking at Alyss?" Fili asked when Thorin had taken up Bofur's attention.

"The toys." she answered simply, "I've never seen toys made entirely of wood before."

"Never?" Kili asked as he picked up a wooden sword, "Are all the toys you've seen stuffed like your rabbit?"

Alyss clutched Minty tighter and stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't be mean to Minty!"

"I bet you like that rabbit more than me!" Kili playfully pout, covering his heart like he was mortally wounded.

Fili laughed at the obvious jealousy Kili had for their friend's toy, he knew Kili had a small infatuation with Alyss and it was more than just painfully obvious. Fili also had overheard a conversation between his uncle and mother about whether Kili had found his other half, his one, in Alyss. As young as Fili was he knew what that meant, his father had explained it to him when he had asked how his mother fell for his father. Fili did not know if it was possible or even heard of for a dwarf to find their one in another race but Kili may have and as his older brother, he would give his blessing if Kili's other half was Alyss.

"Minty's my best friend!" Alyss argued back at Kili, "Of course I love him!"

"Oh!" Kili gasped, faking tears. "She loves him! _**She. Loves. Him!**_"

Fili had to end the melodrama his brother was acting out otherwise it'd go on forever. "Oh, cut it off Kili. You know what she means."

"Maybe I do!" he playfully stuck his nose high in the air, "She love a toy over _**me**_!"

Fili rolled his eyes, "Great, now he's not gonna stop till mum threatens to hit him with a wood spoon."

Alyss also rolled her eyes and continued to look at the toys, taking an interest in a wooden horse. She always loved horse, they were majestic creature who always seemed to hold themselves with pride and determination. Bifur noticed Alyss's interest in the toy and gave it to her, saying something in the language she heard earlier.

"He said the stallion is fit for a little princess." Fili translated when he noticed that Alyss was afraid to ask about what Bifur had said. "He wants you to have it."

Alyss immediately beamed happily at the dwarf, "Really?!"

Bifur nodded and and said something else that Fili said meant that if Alyss wanted any other toy to let him and Bofur know. Kili almost went into another dramatic fit about how Alyss had a new love interest over him but Thorin ended it before it could even begin by handing him a new toy sword.

"Hey Fili!" Kili said as his brother also received a toy sword, "We should go battle each other."

Fili grinned but Thorin cut into the boys' plan. "Oh no you don't. That's how your last swords broke and I don't intend on buying new ones so soon."

"Aw!" they moaned in unison, "That's not fair!"

"Besides," Thorin continued, "I do believe I was asked to take someone to buy another gift for their mother. Kili."

"Oops! I forgot!" Kili gasped, how cold of him to forget that he wanted to get his mother another gift. He had also wanted to get a small gift for Alyss too, something both Thorin and Dis had encouraged for some odd reason. "Can we still?"

Thorin nodded, "Of course, but I think we should make haste."

"Okay!" Alyss and Fili happily followed Kili and Thorin toward some other stalls, passing some that Alyss recognized from yesterday. She wasn't as wide eyed enchanted by the stalls now but she still looked around just to see what was going on.

"So," Fili asked so suddenly that Alyss jumped a bit, "what were you gonna get mum?"

Alyss hadn't noticed that they were in front of a jewelery stall and happily gazed at the sparkling accessories. Like most girls, she loved things that sparkled but she was more interested in having sparkling objects than showing them off.

"A necklace." Kili answered, "So that she has a memory of me near her heart everyday."

Fili broke out into a laugh, "It still amazes me that you will talk that way!"

Kili blushed, "Aw shut up!"

Alyss rolled her eyes at the scene of the brothers and moved towards some of the colored jewels. She always loved colored stones over plain see-through ones, she particularly liked dark colors like red and purple.

"What are you looking at Alyss?" Thorin asked when he caught Alyss staring at a particular necklace. It wasn't anything magnificent like the other jewelery, it was rather simple compared to other great dwarvish works. It was one, solitary crystal of two purples, light and dark, on a thick black string; again nothing compared to great works around it but it seemed to catch their little Alyss's eye.

"Thorin?" Thorin froze, he had never heard Alyss say his name before and it wasn't unwelcomed but it was odd. "Can I get this?"

Thorin smiled and replied, "I gave my money to Kili, why not ask him to buy it for you?"

Alyss slouched, "But isn't he mad at me?"

"Mad?"

"Because he think I like Minty more than him." she explained softly. True she knew he was being dramatic but her mother use to do the same thing, act like nothing was wrong when she was in distress.

Thorin gave her a soft chuckle, "He's not mad, he didn't mean anything by his little act."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, "And isn't the money for Dis's gift?"

"He might have enough to get both." Thorin gave her a small push toward where the brothers were. "Just ask."

Alyss nervously bit the inside of her cheek and silently decided against asking, she was afraid of coming across as rude since her mother always told her to never ask for anything when people are buying gifts for someone else. But she knew Thorin would notice if she didn't ask so she pretended to be distracted by the other jewels.

"Hey Alyss?" Kili asked as he and Fili eyed a particular set. "Do you think mum would like it?"

Alyss came closer to the brothers to observe the jewelery set they were discussing about. It was awfully sparkly but it was something that was very pretty. "I think she would but where would she wear it?"

Kili and Fili didn't think of that, "Um.."

"I don't think that would matter to Dis." Thorin said as he too eyed the set. "So long as it was given by you with all thought and consideration."

"You think so?" Kili asked, "Can I just get the necklace?"

Thorin nodded and took Kili to the she-dwarf who was selling the jewels. As he did so, Thorin leaned down and asked, "Did you still want to buy Alyss a gift?"

"Yeah!" Kili perked up, "But, I don't know what she likes..."

"There is a small necklace over there that she wanted." Thorin pointed over to the simple necklace, "I think she was afraid to ask you if you get it for her."

"But won't she notice if I go get it for her?" he asked worriedly, looking back at where Fili and Alyss were busy looking at different jewels.

Thorin chuckled, "I thought you'd say that." Thorin pulled out of his pocket the necklace Alyss wanted, "Now then, shall we?"

Kili smiled and happily nodded his head, "Okay!" Kili hurried over to the lady dwarf and happily paid for the two necklaces.

"Uncle?" Fili and Alyss followed behind Thorin, both realizing it was becoming time to leave. "What are we gonna do now? Go home?"

Thorin smiled a bit and shrugged, "Well, Balin is busy with some work but Dwalin is free. Why not take Alyss to the training grounds and let her watch?"

Fili perked, he hated lessons but training was different; training was amazingly fun and Kili would be happy to hear that they can bring Alyss. "Okay, come on Alyss."

Alyss smiled a bit and followed the eager blonde dwarf, she wasn't sure what they meant by training but since Fili was excited she could only assume that it was fun.

"Kili!" Fili grabbed his brother's arm, "We can go train today and Alyss can tag along with us!"

Kili's goofy grin appeared on his face, "Really? So Alyss gets to see me beat you?"

Fili playfully glared at his brother, "Don't you wish!"

That was how Alyss found herself on a bench watching the brothers fight each other with Dwalin occasionally interfering just to fix their stances.

"Wow.." Alyss giggled as Fili barely managed to block a surprise attack from Kili, "they're violent."

Dwalin had to laugh at that true statement, it was true that the brothers could be especially violent when fighting each other but today it was a competition. It was rare that they could fight each other since Kili preferred using a bow over swords but when they could it was always worth it to watch.

"Won't they hurt each other?" she asked, turning her attention to the gruff dwarf.

Dwalin shook his head, a fond smile still on his face, "They are training so they know better than to hurt each other, when they are older that will be a great concern."

Alyss didn't give an answer, she didn't understand but she chose not to ask about what the dwarf meant by that. "I'm thirsty." she said suddenly, smacking her lips.

Dwalin chuckled and pushed himself up from his seat, "Alright little one, wait here and I'll get you some water."

Alyss nodded and gave the leaving dwarf a small smile before continuing to watch the brothers' battle.

Fili and Kili stopped their battle to take a breather, they were after all huffing and puffing to the point that it hurt their lungs.

"Ha...we...should.." Fili panted with a wide smile, "give..it a...rest.."

Kili nodded with a similar grin on his face, "Ye...yeah..." Kili turned to ask Alyss what she thought of their mock-battle when he notice some dwarf children staring at her funny. "Fili?"

Fili, who was still leaning on his knees to catch his breath, looked up at his brother to see the strange combination of anger and concern. "Kili? What's wrong?" Fili stood to his full height and followed his sibling's gaze toward the group.

"Why are they looking at her like that?" Kili growled, "They shouldn't look at her like that."

Fili, realizing why the children were eying their friend, decided to join Alyss on her bench, "Remember Kili, dwarves don't trust outsiders and to them, she is one."

That helped Kili relax a bit but he still felt that no one should look at Alyss like she was a lesser being. "They won't hurt her will they?"

Fili shook his head, even though he knew they probably would try. "If we hang around her more often, they should realize she's welcomed here."

Kili figured that was a bit of a white lie, some dwarflings cared little that they were Thorin's nephews as they were too young to understand that they were royalty but he would hoped they got the message that she wasn't an outsider.

Though the brothers tried to get to Alyss as fast as they could, one of the dwarf boys came up to Alyss with a sneer of disgust on his face. "What are you doing here? This is a dwarf training ground."

Alyss gave him a stink eye and decided to give him a short simple answer. "I was invited here by Thorin."

The boy took offense that Alyss dared to answer him all high and mighty, "Men don't belong here!" the boy cocked his hand back and slapped Alyss hard enough to knock her off the bench.

Fili and Kili broke into a run toward their friend, the other children didn't dare come close to join the boy as they saw Thorin and Dwalin rushing in too. However, before the two duos could reach the fallen girl, she kicked her leg up and knocked the dwarf boy square in the chin.

"What was that for?!" Alyss growled while holding her injured cheek, "You're a jerk!"

Fili and Kili finally reached Alyss, Thorin and Dwalin were not the far behind, and assessed her small injury, "Are you okay Alyss?"

The boy panicked, he was old enough to know to fear Fili and Kili but he still wouldn't back down. After all, the girl didn't belong among them and he would have to get rid of her one way or another.

"You boy!" Dwalin came up to the dwarfling and grabbed his arm to prevent the child from scampering off, "What are doing, hitting a girl like that?"

"She's from men, not dwarf!"

Kili, beyond upset that someone hurt his friend, shot back, "If she wasn't welcomed she wouldn't be here!"

The boy mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like the strange language Alyss had heard the boys speak in earlier. Though Alyss hadn't a clue what he said, everyone else around stared at the child with wide eyes.

Kili glared hatefully at the boy and punched him in the cheek, "Don't you _**ever**_ call her that again?"

Thorin didn't stop or scold Kili, instead gathering Alyss in his arms and handed her to Fili. "You boys take her home, Dwalin and I will handle this."

Fili nodded and they made their way back to their house. Kili remained quiet, still seething in rage, and Fili and Alyss decided against conversing in case he snaps. Fili knew Kili would go back to kill the boy but he hoped he wouldn't, especially since Alyss needed comfort.

"What are you doing home so early?" Dis asked when she saw her sons and Alyss enter the doorway, "I thought you'd be gone all day."

Kili, preferring to not answer, stormed off to his room while Fili explained to Dis what had happened at the training arena.

"Oh my!" Dis checked Alyss's red cheek, she complained that it still stung so Dis got a cold damp rag to sooth the injury. "I'm sorry Alyss, we didn't think someone would do that."

Alyss held the rag to her cheek and shook her head, "It's okay." Alyss turned to Fili and asked, "What did he say?"

"Who?"

"The boy." Alyss figured it was bad judging by Kili's reaction to it. "He called me something, what was it?"

Fili froze but eventually shook his head, "I can't tell you, Khuzdul is a secret language only dwarves know. Plus it's a bad word so I can't repeat it."

Alyss looked down and nodded, "Okay." She handed Dis the rag and decided to take a nap. When Alyss fell asleep, Dis pulled Fili into the kitchen and asked Fili what the boy said about Alyss.

"The poor dear." she sighed, "How is it that this child feels he needed to confront her when she's done no harm?"

Fili shrugged, "Don't know but Kili's furious."

Dis now understood her youngest's reaction, their theory of Kili's One being Alyss was definitely true.

* * *

_**Okay so Alyss is gonna stay for about a month until Gandalf comes back and I thought it would be awesome if I asked for suggestions for what the next chapters should be. I have some ideas but I thought it would be best to get you guys more involved with the story. Let me know in the reviews okay? Toodles.**_


End file.
